Parjir Sith'ari  Season 1
by HubrisP
Summary: The New Jedi Order believe that the Sith threat is over with the death of Vader and Palpatine aboard the Death Star II, however unknown to them, plots are in place by their old Enemies to bring the New Jedi Order and their Republic crashing into ruins!


**Parjir Sith'ari - Season 1 – The Republic-Confederate War**

**Prelude**

**Disclaimer – I do not own any of the Star Wars works which instead belong to their various owners, I do however own my OCs, the customisations to certain ships and the story, I hope you enjoy this story! Co-Authored by Champion of Villains.**

* * *

**Chapter 0 – Rebound**

After over twenty years of vicious fighting, the Jedi had finally succeeded in their quest to defeat Emperor Palpatine and his elite military forces, led by Darth Vader's Death Squadron. Ever since the Emperor's death, the Empire was struggling to hold on to whatever remnants of power they could, as they lost worlds upon worlds to the New Republic forces – a New Republic which was now on the waiting list to be scrapped off the plate and into the leftovers of History...

* * *

**17****th**** September, 9ABY, 12:45am; Sovereign-Class Super Star Destroyer: **_**Obedience**_**, Command Office**

The Sith Overlord and future Emperor looked out at the sea of stars as he pondered the meaning of the Thrawn Campaign: it was a reasonably effective conflict which kept the New Republic on the defensive. While the New Republic was pre-occupied with this most convenient distraction, he would be able to undermine the new regime without them even realizing it. He could feel the hesitance and apprehension in the Galaxy, echoing from the farthest reaches of the Outer Rim, all the way to the Core Worlds themselves. The Sith Overlord smirked as he considered all of the uses this apathy towards bloodshed could have for his plans. No one wanted a full Galactic Civil War, and soon he would be able to twist the peoples away from the 'tyrannical' New Republic, and into the freedom of his new Empire.

"Lord Deus" came a voice belonging to a young man who walked confidently into the room. The man was nothing particularly remarkable, being of average height and looking rather elegant despite his well cut body under the Black Coat-like Cloak with platinum blond hair, but was wearing a blindfold over his eyes. To the casual observer, the capability to walk so easily while blindfolded would have been improbable, yet The Overlord knew better. The man's Force senses were so strong that one shouldn't feel sorry for him, simply because it would likely be the last thing you would ever do.

"Ah, Lord Hibir, do come in my friend" nodded the Sith Overlord, Darth Deus, as he watched the man approach before kneeling at his feet.

"I come with a report" announced Darth Hibir as he looked up at his Master, expectantly.

Deus nodded, for Hibir to proceed, "The Deep Core and the Dark Jedi await our arrival, as well as your lordship's announcement of the changes to the Sith."

"Ah yes, you have done well to travel so far across the Universe my apprentice, but, I have another task that I would have you take up" Deus announced, smiling to himself as he closed his eyes with a sigh.

"What is thy bidding, my Master?" asked Hibir, causing Deus to open his eyes, with a serious look upon his face once more.

"I would have you travel to the Imperial II-Class Star Destroyer, _Chimera_. Aboard it is an important individual to the future of our new Empire, and as such he must be approached by you and enlightened to the happenings of my design for the Galaxy, while also being protected from any and all harm! Do you understand?" Deus asked, giving Hibir a penetrating stare. Hibir nodded in understanding, and waited impatiently for his master to provide the name of this individual. Deus continued, "Go to the _Chimera_, contact Grand Admiral Thrawn and more importantly… stick to the shadows. Now, leave me immediately."

"Yes, my Master." Hibir replied with a bow, then pulled up his hood and walked towards the doorway. Before he reached it, however, a black rip in space appeared in front of the Sith apprentice, which he quickly stepped into, vanishing along the rip.

* * *

**27****th**** September, 4:00pm; Imperial II-Class Star Destroyer: **_**Chimera**_**, Bridge**

Grand Admiral Thrawn looked out at the battle that had erupted at Bilbringi and nodded to Captain Pellaeon to go ahead with the 'Thrawn Pincer'. Once the enemy armada was forced into a retreat, he would then bring himself to the negotiating table with the device that the New Republic so rightfully needed: Crystal Gravfield Trap, a device that would allow the Rebellion a chance to save their allies on Coruscant from a potentially apocalyptic end from orbiting asteroids that were cloaked just outside the planetary shield.

Thrawn wasn't a bit concerned whether the Rebels figured out how many Asteroids or whether they had destroyed all the orbiting Asteroids, all the same it was obvious that the Rebellion would agree to a Ceasefire over a trivial piece of equipment that they would inevitably never need as soon as they got it, Thrawn had made sure that all Ysalamir were kept away from the bridge even though Thrawn's new guard had said that the Ysalamir wouldn't affect his powers he had hinted that it would be more difficult to use them.

Thrawn prepared to make his final command when he heard the sound of movement and turned to look as a Noghri, Rukh was Thrawn's bodyguard and an assassin at his best meaning that the ferocious Alien had to follow him everywhere however Thrawn had seen the changes in the assassin which became more prominent now that Thrawn was partially distracted which Thrawn noticed that whatever Rukh had been planning…he was now making his move_._ Rukh, drew a blade from up his sleeve. Rukh moved in one fluid motion, aiming the blade directly towards the Grand Admiral's chest only to be intercepted by the Lightsaber of Darth Hibir. The Lightsaber made short work of Rukh's knife, moving on to amputate his right arm as well, slicing through tendon and bone. With a cry of agony, Rukh moved away, while moving his remaining arm to grab his holstered blaster. But the element of surprise had been lost, and the Stormtroopers standing on the bridge opened fire, ending Rukh's life.

Staring at the bloody mess on the floor, Thrawn knew that Darth Deus would now find a more aggressive solution to the Noghri problem, which doomed the survivors to the Empire's mercy.

"Thrawn, finish this battle" commanded Darth Hibir as he looked out the forward viewpoint, to which the blue skinned alien nodded.

"Send a message to the reserve fleet and the Inductors, commence Thrawn Pincer!" commanded Thrawn, watching with satisfaction as the reserve force arrived behind the New Republic fleet, taking them completely by surprise. In a matter of minutes, a request to the New Republic Forces whom hadn't fled the field specifying all remaining New Republic Forces to surrender which was dispatched soon after the main New Republic flagship had quit the field, and Thrawn smiled with satisfaction. There was nothing like a decisive, albeit incomplete, victory.

* * *

**5****th**** January, 14ABY, 2:30pm; Byss Sector: Byss, Imperial Citadel: Throne Room**

Darth Deus was sitting on the throne, considering the merit of accelerating his plans, and conducting his attack on the New Republic immediately. After all, the New Republic was still recovering from the Imperial Remnant's war five years. Not only this, but its current Chief of State was Leia Organa Solo and thus would be taking a more diplomatic route towards problems.

Nonetheless, tensions were rising between various worlds and the New Republic would be quite useful in dealing with this… it was time for the strategy that Palpatine used during the Old Republic: the long game.

Opening a link to his most loyal commander, Deus decided to set things in motion, "Thrawn, I require a report. How goes the rebuilding of the Imperial Fleet external to our redoubts across the Galaxy?"

"_The Imperial Remnant is becoming more powerful as every day goes on. I have spoken with allies in the Unknown Regions and they too are forwarding their aid to me, give us a few years and we'll be battle ready. The data on cloning technologies that you sent us were especially helpful to this end"_ replied Thrawn as his hologram looked back at his old friend and Overlord, _"I am scheduled to make an appearance at the Imperial Palace on Coruscant at the 7__th__ December in three years, to speak on the political terms between the Remnant and New Republic. Also, there is also a Republic supply line in Duros that we can turn to our side."_

"I will have Diabolus take care of it" nodded Deus as he opened a link to include the other Sith lords under his command. Soon Deus and Thrawn were joined by Lords Diabolus, Hibir, and Caelestis. "Lord Diabolus, I require you to investigate a potential supply line in Duros. Caelestis will accompany Thrawn to Coruscant, I bet the Jedi will be curious as to why you have not aged, and Caelestis will be your answer"

"_Understood, my lord, but how will Diabolus deal with the Republic Supply Line, won't that be leaving too much to risk?"_ asked Thrawn from his holographic transmission, to which Deus smirked.

"I believe that the Clone Wars Monster will suffice. A beast of incredible power that could easily destroy any ship it came upon, not needing air or sustenance and having no nest to call its own, would be more than capable of dealing with the Republic" Deus continued as Diabolus laughed, "Somehow, it always appeared out of nowhere, and then vanished. Yet it was able to communicate with the Separatists... Care to guess, Thrawn?"

"_You mean Diabolus…"_ Thrawn said with dawning realization, which even a holographic image hid not the surprise Thrawn must have felt, to which Deus nodded.

"Diabolus can use the Midi-Chlorines to alter his physical form, such as transforming between male and female. One of the best examples of his power is the mighty Clone Wars Monster" explained Deus, "Diabolus has never needed a Star Fighter, he never will either, but enough… you are all dismissed." As the shimmering silhouettes of the Sith Lords before him became more hazy and eventually even that too disappeared, Deus noticed that one remained – Diabolus_. _

"Are you sure it's wise that we let Caelestis get so close to the Skywalker boy? There is a chance that Caelestis will be tempted to join the Jedi" commented Diabolus as the Sith Grand Master watched his lover intently.

"Who is to say that the Darkside won't be tempting to the young Skywalker, or that Caelestis will side with his cousin, Luke Skywalker, just because he is interested in his Cousin's Son? Of course, if there is proof of Lightside Corruption, Caelestis' loyalty must be held in question, however, I currently have no reason to doubt the loyalty of my own son." Deus replied, continuing, "I have a cloak-equipped Imperial III-Class Star Destroyer in orbit of Duros: make use of it during your mission."

"Thank you." Diabolus said, smiling, then he disappeared, as though he was never there in the first place.

* * *

**Author's Note – And that is the end of the Prelude, the Empire fell apart but now there is a fanatical leader in charge of its remains which intends to bring the future of the Galaxy back into Imperial hands, but how will he do it? Review and find out!**


End file.
